


Nightmare

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cage brings Lexa a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Lexa sat on her throne, twirling her knife in her hands. Several hours had passed since she left Clarke at the mountain. Outside the tent there were small sounds of celebration for those returned to them that day. No large celebration that usually followed a battle since they had not truly fought. Lexa did not join them. She couldn't keep her Commander mask for long. Even now, hours later, her mind was still plagued with the sight o Clarke begging her not to betray her. Two tears had managed to escape from her eyes, streaking through the warpaint and blood that still coated her face.

 

Shouts from outside her tent sounded and Lexa rose to her feet, wiping the tears away. Her mask was back in place just as Nyko entered her tent. Behind him was Indra, who was holding the arm of Cage Wallace.

"This man wishes to speak to you Heda. He is in charge of the mountain." Nyko announced.

Cage Wallace's clothes looked dirty and rumpled, and he had a green bag clasped in his hands in front of him.

"Speak." Lea commanded, refusing to think that, if Wallace was here....where was Clarke?

"Commander. Could we speak privately?" Wallace asked with a cocky grin.

"Nyko out. Indra guard the door."

"Heda-" Indra began to protest.

"Come now, I'm not going to harm her. You're army could wipe mine out in seconds."

"I promise they can." Indra spat as she obeyed her commander.

"What is it that you want Wallace?" Lexa asked, trying to pass off as uninterested.

"Well, we share a border now, so I hope we can keep peace." Wallace began.

Lexa nodded "As long as you do not stray from your land."

"Good. I brought you a gift." Wallace handed Lexa the bag, then turned and swiftly left the tent.

Confused, Lexa opened the bag. Golden strands were the first thing she saw. Fear coursed through Lexa as she lifted the item out of the bag. Then several emotions ripped through her. Pain, rage, anguish, sadness, and sorrow. her heart shredded as she held Clarke's head in her hands. A tortured scream escaped her lips as she collapsed to the ground. Indra was in the tent in a second.

"Frag em op!" Lexa screeched at her, and the warrior was after the horrible man in a second.

Lexa began to sob, the sobs broken with rushed breathing. She rocked back and forth, while brushing the hair out of Clarke's face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Lexa."

"I'm sorry."

"Lexa."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry Clarke."

"Lexa hush, I forgave you."

Lexa jolted up in bed, Clarke had to move quickly to avoid their bodies colliding. The brunette left the bed, standing facing the wall of the cabin. Clarke watched as her body heaved with every breath. Ryder, who had come in when Clarke was trying to wake Lexa up, turned and left the house. Moving to her knees on the bed Clarke reached out and placed a hand on Lexa's sweaty back. In an instant Lexa had turned around and wrapped herself around Clarke. The blonde moved so she was sitting propped up my some of the many pillows on the bed. Lexa had her arms around Clarke's middle, legs wrapped around her thighs just below her hips, her face in the crook of Clarke's neck. Clarke rubbed Lexa's back comfortingly as Lexa struggled to get her breathing under control.

"I'm sorry." Lexa gasped out.

"Shh, shh, it's alright." Clarke whispered to her, continuing to hold her close.

They had been in Polis for a month now, after Clarke had given Lexa forgiveness, and the pair had slowly come together again. This was only the seventh night Clarke had spent in the Commander's bed. Try as she might Lexa couldn't seem to relax again. her breathing was still erratic, broken apart by the occasional sob and unintelligible words. Clarke whispered soothing words, wiped the hair from her sweaty face, and pressed kisses to any skin she could reach. Ryder entered the tent again, this time with one of Polis's many healers. 

The healer handed Clarke a wooden cup with a steaming grey liquid inside. The woman said some thing she couldn't understand.

"The tea will calm Heda, aid her to sleep peacefully." Ryder translated.

"Thank you."

"Heda had to have it often after leaving the Mountain. Night horrors were constant in her sleep." Ryder led the Healer out.

Clarke pressed the cup to Lexa's lips, and helped her drink it. Moments later Lexa began to relax. As the potion helped her to sleep Clarke got them back under the covers, entwined together, and sang her a lullaby about horses.


End file.
